masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Planets
Planets are massive celestial bodies that orbit a star or stellar remnant. They are of many different sizes and compositions. Planets may have natural satellites (moons) and may or may not be inhabited. Every planet has a unique blurb, but most of them cannot be interacted with. Travel from planet to planet requires use of the Galaxy Map. Within each solar system, there will only be one location to land/dock. Most often this will be a planet, but it may be a moon or ship instead. Many planets can be scanned from space for minerals or other collectibles, but not landed upon. There are even asteroids containing valuable metals or other objects hidden in the belts. :See also: Planet Index, Moons, Asteroids, Systems, Clusters, Milky Way Planet list * Agebinium * Ageko * Agetoton * Akuze * Alko * Almacrux * Almos * Alrumter * Alsages * Altahe * Altanorch * Altaaya * Amaranthine * Amaterasu * Antibaar * Antida * Antiroprus * Antirumgon * Antitarra * Apo * Arcadia * Archanes * Arcturus * Armeni * Benda * Binthu * Borr * Caleston * Camala * Camaron * Canctra * Canrum * Casbin * Chasca * Chofen * Chohe * Circe * Clobaka * Clocrolis * Clojia * Clomarthu * Cloroplon * Clotanca * Clugon * Dekuuna * Derneuca * Dregir * Earth * Eden Prime * Edolus * Edmos * Eletania * Elysium * Farcrothu * Fargeluse * Faringor * Farnuri * Farthorl * Feros * Gromar * Grosalgen * Hunidor * Hunsalra * Huningto * Illapa * Ilos * Imaneya * Inti * Irune * Jarfor * Jartar * Juncro * Juntauma * Junthor * Jupiter * Juxhi * Kahje * Klendagon * Klencory * Klensal * Logan * Loki * Luna * Maganlis * Maidla * Maji * Mars * Matar * Matol * Mavigon * Mawinor * Mercury * Metgos * Mindoir * Mingito * Morana * Nausicaa * Nearrum * Nemata * Nepheron * Nepmos * Nepneu * Neptune * Nirvana * Nodacrux * Nonuel * Notanban * Noveria * Ontaheter * Ontamalca * Ontarom * Palaven * Parag * Paravin * Patajiri * Pataiton * Patamalrus * Patatanlis * Patashi * Patavig * Phaistos * Pharos * Ploba * Pluto * Pomal * Porolan * Pregel * Prescyla * Presrop * Pressha * Proteus * Quaji * Quana * Rayingri * Raysha * Renshato * Salamis * Saturn * Sesmose * Shanxi * Sharblu * Sharjila * Sharring * Sidon * Slekon * Sogelrus * Solcrum * Solmarlon * Sonedma * Supay * Svarog * Syba * Sybin * Syided * Sylsalto * Sytau * Tamahera * Terra Nova * Tharopto * Thegeuse * Therumlon * Therum * Thesalgon * Theshaca * Thessia * Theyar * Treagir * Trebin * Trelyn * Tremanre * Tremar * Treyarmus * Tuchanka * Tungel * Tunshagon * Tuntau * Tyr * Uranus * Varmalus * Vebinok * Vectra * Veles * Vemal * Venus * Veyaria * Virmire * Wentania * Wermani * Wuo * Xamarri * Xanadu * Xathorron * Xawin * Yunthorl * Zafe * Zaherux * Zakros * Zatorus * Zayarter * Zion Category: Locations Category: Planets